


My first heat

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Yaoi, eren in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hit's his first heat, and his perfect and wonderful Alpha come's and help's him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first heat

The death rate, was so small it was able to count the men on my hands. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I was happy when we had a small death rate, but I also loathed and feared them. It was hard to tell the few men’s parents that their son or daughter had passed...But as the numbers rose, I had almost become immune to the pain. It was bad, I know...It’s bad to say that I grow immune to the pain of telling someone that their son or daughter has died. I took a tole on me, it took a harder tole on Levi, Im just glad that this expedition none of his men had been killed. 

The days following the expedition were usually full of sad feelings, and a lot of alone time that was usually filled with letters being written to their loved one’s and plenty of ‘thank god were alive’ sex between alphas and their mates. 

I looked down at the papers in front of me and sighed. It had been three day’s since we returned from trost. Eren had slept them away in my bed and Levi had demanded that his squad and Hanji’s squad, even my own men, take those three days to catch up on the lack of cleaning that had been done.

Levi’s POV  
I placed my broom to the side and softly rapped on the door he knew Eren was behind, “can I come in?” He called out.

“Of course, Levi,” he said. I pushed the large oak door open and look at the large brunette was curled up on the large wood bed that Irvin kept oh so very messy for the teen that currently inhabited the sheets. He was curled up in a ball in the bed. His hair a mess and all over the place, I stepped forward and sat next to him. He whimpered and pulled me down onto the bed and clawed at my belts. I laughed a deep laugh.  
“Woah. Brat, calm down. I can’t...let me go get Alpha,” I said and looked at him, He whimpered and nuzzled my groin, “Brat, calm the fuck down,” I growled and jumped off the bed looking at him. He looked at me with glazed forest green eyes. I shook my head and stepped back.  
‘Irvin...We have an issue,’  
‘what kind of issue Levi? Im busy,’  
‘Uhhhh…’ I hesitated and eren sprawled on his back.  
‘Alpha,” Eren whined in a deep needy meul.  
‘Ill be right there,’ He said quickly.

Irvins pov.  
I stumble down the halls tripping over my own feet as I heard him whine and try and hold of his first heat.   
“Commander, is everything alright?” I looked behind me and saw Mike standing with Nanaba in his arms.  
“Eren is alone…” I managed to mutter and mike smiled and winked.  
“Have fun big guy,” he smiled as I nearly fell on my face falling down the steps to the courtyard to cross the commune to my private quarters. I took the large stone stairs two at a time and shoved into my room. Eren was on the bed writing as he touched himself. Levi was nowhere to be seen.   
“Alpha,” The room grew heavy as I was attacked by the sweet smell of Eren. His body cried out to my own. his scent attaching itself onto my body, rubbing itself against my chest and groin. I moan and pull my shirt off and kicked the heavy boots and restricting pant’s off glad my belts came off right with them. I look at the teen on the bed and smile.  
“Omega,” I groan and cross the room and slip onto the bed next to the smaller man. He rolled onto my lap and rubbed his unclothed member against my lower abdomen moaning heavily as he rolled his hips down whimpering heavily. I smiled down at him and kissed the boy. His brown hair messy and his lips sweaty. I knew this day was gonna happen, I just didnt think it would be tonight.  
“Alpha...I feel so weird…” He whimpered. I nodded.  
“Yeah baby. I know, you’re in heat,” I said back and kissed his temple as he rolled down against me harder and harder. I smiled and bucked my hips up.  
“I want you to touch me, I wanna feel you inside me,” He begged and clawed at my boxers. I laughed and laid him on his back in the middle of the large bed. I sat on my knees and pulled my pants down. My cock hard and dripping. His own preciously sexy cock, dripping...His head a deep red. I smiled and moved between his perfectly tanned thighs and licked up his drooping member.  
“You like when I touch you don’t you?” I smiled and kissed the tip of his cock smiling as I swallowed the head and shoved my tongue into his slit as much as I could. He gasped and arched his back grabbing at my hair.  
“Alpha,” He sobbed and drowned the room with his scent. His sweet scent, the scent that is his natural musk, with strawberries. Sweet succulent strawberries. The teen sobbed and came in my mouth, sending my favorite taste in the world. the feeling of his most intimate juices coating my mouth and throat, warming my belly. I moan and swallowed it all happily.  
“I’m not done with you,” I growled and slipped in two fingers into his tight asshole. He whimpered and grabbed at the sheets tearing a few fibers in the large dark blue sheets. He whimpered and looked at me.  
“I want more...I want so much more. I want your cum all over me...I want it inside me...Fill me up...I wanna be full with your jizz.” he begged. I laughed and kissed him to get the leud words to stop flowing from his delicate lips.  
“I don’t like when you stain those gorgeous lips with those bad words,” I whispered in his ear and slipped another finger into the boy scissoring and curling my finger down to the knuckle. He squealed and whimpered as I found the soft bundle of nerves. He squealed and rolled his hips back against me. I smiled and looked at him.  
“Please Alpha,” He begged looking at me. I smiled and kissed him lovingly.   
“I love you Eren,” I moaned and kissed him, “You're such a good boy,” I whispered in his ear, he moaned as i cupped his face and gently rubbed his lips with my thumb, He opened his mouth and pulled my thumb into his mouth sucking gently. Moaned softly.  
“Oh god…” He whimpered and rolled his hips against my own. I smiled down at him and pulled my thumb from his lips and sat up pulling my pants off and licking my lips. He whimpered and rolled his hips against the air. I smiled and pulled his leg over my shoulder and kissed from his perfectly tanned ankle up his toned calf and to his knee. He moaned with each tender loving kiss I planted on his body and reached for me. I laced our fingers together and smiled as he pulled me down so I was crouched above him smiling.   
He wrapped his free arm around my neck and licked and nibbled at my scent sac. I moaned and looked at him smiling softly, “Alpha...Please,” He whimpered and looked at me. I nodded and slipped a finger into him smiling wickedly as I felt he was already nice and prepped.  
“How many times Eren?” I asked looking at him.  
“T...To many without you,” He whimpered. I laughed and kissed him, pulling my finger from HIm and pressing the tip of my cock against his hole. He moaned and bit my scent sac. I groaned and looked at him smiling softly as I shoved into him moaning deeply.  
“Your still so tight,” I moaned into his ear smiling as I pressed into him completely. He whimpered and nodded looking at me. I kissed him, if you could call it a kiss. It was more our tongues searching each others mouths, as we panted for breath. I smiled and filled him totally so our hips were pressed together and only a small gap between my dick and his ass were miniscule. I groaned as he tightened his walls indicating me to move and start.   
“Alpha,” he whined as I started thrusting harshly,” He rolled his hips against my thrusts whimpering and nipping at my neck. I dug my nails into his hips and sobbed as I thrusted roughly into the small boy. He whimpered and hugged my neck pulling me closer to our chest’s were touching. I grunted and lifted his hips finding a deeper angle to slam into the boy’s soft bundle of nerves. He enveloped my sac with his mouth and lapped over the scars. He moaned and reached down for his own member howling in pleasure. I moaned feeling my knott grow and swell to the point where I was barely able to move. I swatted his hand away and wrapped my hand around the small yet impressive cock below me. I smiled and jerked him around roughly, He clawed at the sheets and arched his back of the bed. I twisted my wrist and hand around the leaking head and smiled as he screamed and covered our lower stomachs with his cum. I moan and fill the smaller boy’s body and groan as my knott his’ it’s full size and lock inside the boy. 

we stayed alone in my room locked away for several days, until his head was clean and not hazed by the drive of his natural instincts.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry that I haven't posted in so long I love you all so much and thank you for reading Your all so wonderful and I thank you so much. Please, please, please, comment and share with your friends. again, sorry for being so long between post's im having issues with school and work. so please, thank you, and be patient.


End file.
